


【盾冬】《冬日战士速报》

by UniPornsity



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Chinese Language, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, OOC warning, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Shy Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniPornsity/pseuds/UniPornsity
Summary: ✓ 依旧校园AU。我流一见钟情。✓ 一秒开窍男友力max盾。外冷内软却被误解冬。✓ 告白和恋爱的速度要向成年人看齐。四倍OOC。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	【盾冬】《冬日战士速报》

**Author's Note:**

> ✓ 送给@一个垃圾 的点梗，是“谁不渴望被读懂”。
> 
> Warning：涉及一定程度上校园霸凌情节描写。介意者请勿下拉。  
> 任何形式的霸凌行为都不可容忍。

****@冬日战士速报**** ：

接匿名投稿，今天也是豪车接送。各位猜怎么着？——跟上周可不是同一辆。

FYI，这才是新学期第二周，而我们的主人公已经乘过三辆不同的豪车了。

[附图] [附图] [附图]

****评论**** 28 ****转推**** 473 ****喜欢**** 3725

****@冬日战士速报：** **

紧急速报：冬日在下车之后撞上了一个金发男孩！表情凶狠又不耐烦，可惜我们没法从口型判断他到底对可怜的新生说了什么才让对方慌乱脸红成那样——操，他在校外就是不愿意把口罩摘下来。

[附图] [附图] [附图]

****评论**** 153 ****转推**** 931 ****喜欢**** 7201

****@HateWINTERSOLDIERclub：**** 我猜是些威胁和拒不原谅，他的一贯作风了。总是要把所有无意靠近他的人吓得连滚带爬走远才开心。恶霸。 转推于 ** **@冬日战士速报****

****评论**** 33 ****转推**** 1226 ****喜欢**** 6685

****@anonymous1**** ：同意。

 ** **@Susan756**** ：照片里他的表情可真刻薄。

 ** **@ddhfuoasod**** ：我感觉这个金发甜心快被他吓哭了。

 ** **@eatyourshit**** ：谁能不被冬日战士吓哭？没被他吓哭的可能已经被他打哭了。

****@冬日战士速报：**** 显而易见，又一出校园霸凌。 转推于 ** **@HateWINTERSOLDIERclub****

****@冬日战士速报：** **

现在，我们的首要任务是找到图上这个可怜的金发新生，弄清楚他到底怎样被粗鲁且无礼地对待了。

[附图] 

* * *

史蒂夫·罗杰斯发誓他不是故意撞上去的——但是谁叫他一不小心睡过头，打乱了他过去十多年来引以为傲的生物钟和自我约束呢？

或者换句话说：谁叫他是个倒霉鬼呢？

没有人会比他更倒霉了，至少在他的同级生中。毕竟没有哪个大一新生会在开学前一个月正好摔断腿，被医生以“你如果还想以后再跑步就呆在这儿哪也不许去”为由禁止他在完全康复前申请出院，并因此错过了开学典礼和新学期第一周。

唯一值得安慰的是，他向班导师打电话请假时对方温和地表示了谅解，宽慰他开学第一周并不会有多么重要的课程，只是一段熟悉环境、人际交往和互相认识的时间，并在最后对他致以了问候和尽快康复的祝愿。

史蒂夫并不特别在乎自己是否会错失与新同学友好相处的机会，他从十三岁开始就知道自己并不擅长、也不感兴趣融入身边以“集体”为名的小团体。他只是不喜欢这种对人生失去掌控的感觉。

好在因为年轻所以身体也恢复得快，一周后主治医生在检查他脚腕恢复状况时，虽然吃惊，却也不得不允许了他的出院申请。

他是在周日下午出院的，当他回到校外租住公寓后，面对着空旷得宛如毛坯的房间和还放在箱子里未曾拿出来过的行李，将回校报道前的最后一个下午全部用来收拾他即将度过四年的生活环境，并在晚上十二点又累又困地瘫在地上闭上了眼睛——

这一闭就闭到了第二天的八点半。

手机的闹铃响过第十二遍才被史蒂夫的耳朵捕捉到，他一个激灵翻身坐起，手机屏幕上显示出的时间让他从地板上直接弹起来，抓起书包就往外跑。跑到一半又折回来，冲进卫生间飞快地洗漱后，连衣服也来不及换就跑出了门。

按照昨天下午和班导师寇森先生的沟通结果，史蒂夫应该八点半去办公室报道，办好迟到的简化入学手续。

而现在，八点四十，史蒂夫·罗杰斯还在往学校大门飞奔的路上。

——所以他实在不是故意撞上去的。

史蒂夫确实看见了校门口停着的那辆豪车，所以他奔跑的脚步特意往右绕了些，只不过低头奔跑的他没来得及注意到那个从黑色车身后走出来的黑色身影。

“砰”地一声，不算惊天动地的声响，但也确实把对方撞得往后趔趄了两步。而有赖于多年锻炼和严格作息练出的肌肉，史蒂夫倒是没被力的反作用撞动哪怕一寸。

他惊愕地抬头，正遇上对方的目光。

是个年轻男孩。从头到脚穿了一身黑，皮质短外套很好地勾勒出挺直的脊背与宽阔的肩膀，短下摆收束在纤窄的腰际处，牛仔裤脚收进黑色带铆钉马丁靴里，光洁的靴面一尘不染，一看就是有专人精细地打理上油，亮得几乎能反光。

棕发垂到耳尖，是不常见于男孩们之中的长度。深色的眉毛不算特别浓密，此刻轻微地皱拢。一双灰绿色的眼睛在突如其来的冲撞下微微睁圆，像底下岩层里深埋多年终见天日的珍稀宝石，又像是某种还对人类世界不太熟悉的小动物。史蒂夫的胸腔里传来并不明显的震颤，以致于他在变故中忽略了这点微小的变化。

可惜再往下就看不见了——对方戴着口罩，把下半张脸几乎全部包裹在黑色的织物下。

“对、对不起！——”像是才意识到自己的目光在对方身上停留过久，史蒂夫的脸腾得红了起来，忙不迭地弯下腰去向对方道歉，抬起身的时候眼神径直落在男孩眼里，不自觉地伸手扶住男他，但也因着社交礼仪，只是虚虚地搭在小臂上，语气诚恳：“你有没有受伤？真是抱歉，你……你有没有扭到脚？”

对方没说话，却也没如史蒂夫所担忧的那样直接甩开，只是眉头皱得更紧些。碍于对方不言不语，又只露出小半张脸来，史蒂夫不能确定这是他疼痛的表现还是不耐烦的沉默。

“同学？”他又试探性地问了一句，“你还好吗？”

对方沉默不语，眼神介于困惑和冷淡之间，带着一点滞重的忧郁感，灰绿色的眼睛却像是将熟未熟的果实，而后飞快地瞟了一眼二人身体接触的地方，又极快地收回。眼神里的情绪淡极了。

史蒂夫却似是被对方的这一眼烫到，连忙将扶在对方小臂上的手抽回来，像小时候被最严厉的老师训斥时那样，将右手背回身后，紧紧地贴在脊背上。

他拿不准对方的沉默是为什么，心里又想着这流逝的时间和与寇森先生迟到的会面，只好匆匆地从书包侧口袋里掏出便条和纸，飞快地写上自己的号码，直接塞进对方的手心。“抱歉，如果你不介意……我有个很重要的会面已经迟到了，我必须现在赶去。但如果之后你有任何不舒服请直接打这个号码，我会承担一切责任！”

他等了两秒，看见被塞进对方手心里的纸条被男孩的大拇指压住。大概是收下了纸条的意思。

只不过对方的眼神依然有一线锋利，配上黑色的口罩和不言不语的反应，他犹豫了片刻，来不及弄清楚胸腔里鼓噪震动的缘由，尽心尽责地补充道：“我的名字是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。我现在并不是要肇事逃逸，请你谅解——”

他往前走了两步，试探性的，目光没从对方身上移开。

于是他看见沉默男孩的眼神随着他的脚步挪动也在移动。像动态捕捉摄像头似的，史蒂夫走到哪里，对方的眼神就落到哪里。

史蒂夫刚迈出去的步便又收回来。退的步子大了些，停在的地方让两人之间的距离便比刚才更近了半个身位。

对方毫不掩饰地往后撤了半步。

——于是史蒂夫刚准备开口问他是否需要帮助的话语哽在喉咙里。

他原本想说的话说不出口，词不达意地让字一个一个地蹦出来：“那……我先走了，请打给我。”

史蒂夫说完差点咬了舌头。“ ** **请打给我**** ”，听听这像什么话，不知道的还以为他是和心仪对象初次约会后分开时的青涩高中生。

他甩了甩脑袋，试图把脸上的热意和脑子里纷繁的复杂思绪一并甩出去。他迈出步子与对方擦肩而过的瞬间，余光里看见身边的男孩脑袋随着他离开的方向偏过来了一些。

虽然拿不准对方是什么意思，不过他可不准备再让自己尴尬了。他没再回头，往教师办公室所在的教学楼飞跑而去。

****@冬日战士速报：** **

早上的撞人霸凌事件新照片，附带分析：

P1，金发男孩无意间撞到他，好心伸手扶住；

P2，他却一脸嫌恶地盯着金发男孩扶他的位置；

P3，我们可怜的新生大概是被吓到了，看他把手背在身后紧贴住的僵硬模样；

P4，金发男孩看起来准备离开，他反倒不依不饶地瞪着对方。是在威胁新生吗？

说说你们的看法吧，神盾学园绝不容许校园霸凌。

[附图] [附图] [附图] [附图]

****评论**** 120 ****转推**** 2108 ****喜欢**** 7209

* * *

从教师办公室出来，史蒂夫长长地出了一口气。

感谢善良的寇森先生，不仅在史蒂夫因伤未能及时办理入学手续的第一周替他周到了办好了一切无需本人在场的繁冗手续，让史蒂夫只需要把证件录入系统就行，而且还对他迟到的无礼行为没有表示出任何不满，甚至宽慰史蒂夫说迟到是每个尚在适应环境的大一新生的权利。

只不过在史蒂夫礼貌告别准备离开办公室时，寇森先生从身后叫住了他，语带调侃地说希望下午正式上第一节课的时候，罗杰斯先生能穿一件没那么多褶皱的衣服。

——史蒂夫看了一眼自己身上皱巴巴的衣服，迭声嗫嚅了几句抱歉后，逃似地夺门而出。

史蒂夫一口长气还没出完，刚沿着走廊到拐角，隔着不远的距离，看见迎面走来两个学生。乍看之下给史蒂夫的感觉就很奇怪——如果说是他们俩一起来的，却又一左一右各自贴着走廊两边；如果说互不认识，那二者几乎步调一致的步伐似乎又无法解释。

左边是位皮肤黝黑的年轻男孩，卡其色系的休闲服让他整个人看上去像块巧克力布朗尼——如果他脸上的表情能再和善一些，也许会是史蒂夫想要结交的那种兄弟；而右边的女生一头红发烫着波浪大卷，黑色的皮衣皮裤，高跟鞋踩在地上，整个走廊都回响着鞋跟与大理石地面的触碰声。没来由的，史蒂夫觉得鞋跟声像是定时炸弹引爆前的倒数计时。

他谨慎地打量了各自沿着走廊两边步伐飞快的男女生各一眼，并没有谁和他发生任何眼神交流。

也许不是冲他来的。史蒂夫想着，毕竟谁会跟一个刚入校的新生过不去？这才是他进校第一天呢，连有人认识他的可能性都微乎其微。

但是扑面而来的威压感却是切实存在，史蒂夫加快了步子，希望赶紧与这气势汹汹的二人组擦肩而过。

两米，一米，半米。

擦肩而过的瞬间，一左一右的人猛地发作——红发女生左手扣住他的手腕，手指按在手臂的麻筋上，右手抬起死死捂住他的嘴；黑人小哥则用手掌贴住他的后脑勺，一把将他推到走廊的墙壁上。

红发女生压低了声音，烟嗓藏不住凶狠地语速飞快道：“听着，金发小子，你现在要跟我们走，路上不要说话，不要嚷嚷，不要做一切能引起人注意的事情——听懂了吗？”

史蒂夫的眼神移向黑人小哥，后者虽然没笑，但好歹给了他一个还算温和的表情：“威尔逊。很高兴见到你——但哥们，相信我，你不会想要惹她的。”

史蒂夫眨了眨眼，目光又移回到女孩身上，将眼神尽量放软，缓缓点下了头。

女孩先是瞪了身旁自称“威尔逊”的男孩一眼，才缓缓地将手撤回来，甩了甩手腕：“这边。”

她指向的是另一条楼梯，因为学校新修了操场，这条楼梯通向的是旧操场闲置下来，使用它的人自然少了许多。

威尔逊叹了口气：“抱歉。”然后两步贴上来，将史蒂夫的右手以微妙的力道反剪在身侧。这样一来，威尔逊和史蒂夫的距离挨得很近，仿佛无话不谈的亲密好友般靠在一起，可只有他们自己知道，史蒂夫的手臂以怎样奇怪的被押解姿势扣在身后。

奇怪的三人组以女孩带头、史蒂夫站中间，威尔逊紧贴着他身后的阵型沿着旧楼梯往楼下走去。

史蒂夫叹了口气：“打扰——”

“我说过。”红发女孩在他开口的瞬间截住，并没回头，举起紧握的拳头在史蒂夫眼前晃了一晃，“不许说话。待会儿有你说的。”

—— ** **他有什么可说的？**** 史蒂夫对女孩话里带着恼怒的笃定仍然一头雾水，但几乎可以确定自己可能是在无意之间惹到了什么不该惹的人。也许这两个人是某个庞大地下组织潜伏到学生中的卧底。

威尔逊钳制住他的力道没松，语气却软和了下来：“烦请你谅解，她最近在看黑帮电影。”

红发女孩蓦地止步。史蒂夫一个没刹住车，差点撞在对方身上。

她紧皱着眉转过身来，史蒂夫下意识往后退了一步，没被扣住的那只手举过耳际：“抱歉。”

哪知红发女孩的瞪视却越过他，径直落在史蒂夫身后的威尔逊身上。

威尔逊干笑两声：“我觉得把气氛搞得太僵不利于他回忆，娜塔……”

“闭嘴。”精准地截住威尔逊即将说出口的人名，红发女孩的棕色眼睛里怒意更盛，像是谁在她眼里点燃了一串经久不息的炮仗，总有着无法消解的愤意。

****回忆？……回忆什么？** **

****

没人解答史蒂夫的疑问，因为红发女孩在直截了当的一句命令后转回身去继续往前走，威尔逊便只好带着史蒂夫跟上对方加快的步伐。

好吧。史蒂夫苦中作乐地想，至少他知道红发女孩叫娜塔莎——如果这不是她的黑帮卧底化名的话。

压抑的沉默一直持续到目的地——威尔逊的宿舍。

进了房间后威尔逊立刻放松了对史蒂夫的钳制，僵了一路这才得以自由的手臂已然有些针扎似的麻感，史蒂夫活动了下自己的上臂，骨骼里咯吱作响。威尔逊为史蒂夫拿了一把椅子示意他坐下，他便也依言行事。他看了眼进房间之后便一直靠在门上冷眼打量自己的娜塔莎，又看看已经一屁股坐在了床上的威尔逊，决定还是和后者沟通。

史蒂夫清了清嗓子：“现在有谁可以解释一下为什么把我带到这里来吗？”

他看见威尔逊和娜塔莎隔着半个房间的距离交换了一个眼神，继而听到威尔逊说：“抱歉伙计，现在学校里很多人都在找你。”

****这并没有解释任何问题。**** 史蒂夫想，开口试图让凝滞的气氛轻松一些：“请告诉我你们不是隶属于哪个犯罪团伙打入学校的卧底好吗？”

“哧。”靠在门边的娜塔莎短促地冷笑出声，继而走过来，随手扯了一把椅子反跨坐下，“你想象力好丰富，新生。”

“所以你们知道我是 ** **新生**** 。”史蒂夫加强了重音，神情冷峻起来，“但这还是不能解释你们刚才一系列的所作所为。如果这是所谓的欢迎仪式，我必须说，你们办得很不成功。”

娜塔莎坐在离他并不远的地方，定定地看了他几秒。

史蒂夫眼神毫无闪避，直直地迎上去，正如娜塔莎也许正在探究他，他也正在探究对方。

女孩忽然开口：“所以你没有登入过学校论坛。”句尾语调落下去，并非疑问，而是肯定的语气。

史蒂夫不赞同地拧眉，但还是礼数周到地回答道：“是的。事实上，我对社交网络并不感兴趣，那上面有太多虚假信息和无来由的攻击，一定程度上并不是个好地方。”

“也没有关注任何一个与学校相关的推特账户？”这么问道的威尔逊移动到床尾，挑起半边浓密的眉毛，“我以为新生总是会提前在网络上搜寻一切跟即将就读的学校相关的讯息——哪怕他们大部分人根本不具有分辨讯息真假的能力。”

威尔逊的后半句话虽然压低了音量，史蒂夫的耳朵却没错过那其中隐隐的愤慨。

直觉告诉史蒂夫这话并不是冲着他来的，于是他略一思索便点了头，接着对方的话题谈起了自己的看法：“并且还会根据这些虚假信息做愚蠢的先入为主的判断。”

话音刚落，威尔逊和娜塔莎严肃的神情竟同时浅淡了几分。

史蒂夫又把眼神落回到几步之外坐着的娜塔莎身上，反坐在椅子里，上半身大部分都被宽大的椅背挡住，两臂自然垂下，右手从坐下开始就紧握起来的拳头缓缓放松。

与之一同放松了些的还有她不再紧绷的语气：“我们想问问你早上的事。”

史蒂夫尤为谨慎地控制着自己的面部神态，大脑飞快转动的同时不让语气泄露太多：“早上的事？……”他拖长了尾音，匆忙到近乎鸡飞狗跳的早晨在他脑海里像幻灯片一样放映起来。

嘀嗒一声，像是正确的幻灯片落到孔位里精准卡住。不久前的那双灰绿色眼睛倏地掠过他的脑海。

“你是说……”史蒂夫在词汇库里艰难地翻找了一会儿代指词无果，只好讪讪地接上，“早上被我撞到的男孩？”

史蒂夫不想承认他差点在男孩前面加上一个“漂亮的”形容。虽然这是实话，不过也许娜塔莎和威尔逊不会当作赞美。

娜塔莎棕色的眼睛里蹿起一束升空的焰火：“是的，詹——”她忽然拔高的音调在吐出名字的第一个音节后突兀地拐了弯，后半句被她自己生生地吞回喉咙，语调又落回地心般低沉：“能问问你们发生了什么吗？”

女孩美丽得近乎野性的脸庞上浮起一点急切，尽管弯眉依旧紧蹙，但却因此减淡了些一直以来她身上那股迫人的紧压感。

“这就是你们‘请’我来这里的目的吗？”史蒂夫半是莫名其妙半是哭笑不得地反问道，为此并没掩饰话语里些微的反讽，“我不介意你们再友好一些的。”

娜塔莎神态里的那一点忧虑之色被再次覆盖上来的肃厉取而代之，右手猛地抬起，啪地在椅背上握紧，刹那之间手背上暴起的青筋竟清晰可见。

威尔逊及时开口：“如果可以的话，我们希望你尽量仔细地回忆并复述和他接触的每个细节。”

史蒂夫扫了一眼面沉似水的娜塔莎，转头问威尔逊：“他是你们的朋友吗？还是你们效忠的某个邪恶组织党首的儿子？”

威尔逊看了眼依然坐在椅子里的红发女孩，后者不言不语，却也没有抬头往这边看。于是他几不可查地叹了口气：“我们很抱歉以这样无礼的方式把你带过来，但你能告诉我们的话很重要，如果我们不这样带你回来，很有可能在你出教学楼的瞬间就被更加莫名其妙的人围困住。”顿了顿，他继续道，“至于你想知道的问题，等你把早上的事情告诉我们了，我们也会告诉你。信息交换——你也不算吃亏？”

说着，威尔逊抛来一个表示友好的笑容。

史蒂夫在沉默的两秒里权衡了一下利害关系。虽说这两人带他过来的方式确实粗鲁无礼，但此刻脸上的担忧又不似作伪，也许是早上那个沉默寡言的男孩确实遭遇了什么……

那双灰绿色的眸再次在他眼前一闪而过。那双眼睛。漂亮的眼睛，眼皮上的褶皱蜿蜒至眼角。被他撞到的时候眼神里掺杂着一点点困惑与惊异，更多的却仍像深潭里的死水，恐怕扔了石头进去也不起波澜。

他顿了片刻，将早上如何撞到那男孩、如何下意识扶住他又在对方眼神示意下收回、如何试图沟通却得不到回应以及如何将写了自己号码的纸条塞进对方手里的事毫无遗漏地讲出来，甚至没忘记自己第一次试图离开，对方的视线却跟着自己走使史蒂夫误以为对方还有话和他说结果是误会一场的尴尬细节。

尽管威尔逊和娜塔莎表现得像是一件多么紧急重要的大事，但史蒂夫和那男孩接触的时候总共也不超过五分钟，就算掰开揉碎了事无巨细地讲完，也仍没超过七八分钟。

同时史蒂夫也没错过叙述过程中娜塔莎的表情变化。由最开始的肃穆峻厉，逐渐转为克制不住的讶异。虽然被紧皱的眉峰压在其下，史蒂夫也捕捉到了娜塔莎眼里闪过的难以置信。

“你是说，你撞到他后扶了他一把，而他没有第一时间甩开你？”

“并且还收了你塞进他手里的纸条？”

“还在你作势要走后眼神跟着你走？“

“是的，是的，是的。”史蒂夫为着这三句连环发问几乎想发笑，但顾及着二人认真的神色，还是将嘴角的弧度压制下去。

“抱歉。”威尔逊像是一台处理了过载信息险些烧坏的老旧电脑，他甩了甩头，“只是他一般不会向陌生人表现得这么友好。”

史蒂夫下意识地掀起唇角，比风声更短促的笑从喉咙里溜出去，尽管这笑声不带丝毫讽意，却还是招来红发女孩一个眼刀。史蒂夫只好举了举双手示意自己毫无恶意：“抱歉，我只是……如果你们把对话时完全沉默、连半米的距离也不容踏进的反应定义为友好的话，那我想我也只能接受？”

娜塔莎没理会他这句话，追问道：“所以你其实对他没有恶意，是吗？”

“恶意？”史蒂夫不知这问题从何而来，震惊之下他重复了一句女孩的问题，“为什么会对他有恶意？——”

而后面则又跟了句不小心溜出来的真心话：“怎么会有人对他有恶意？”

娜塔莎眼神黯了黯，不像是在回答史蒂夫，反倒更像自言自语：“是啊，我也想知道。”

像是有小鱼忽地跃出湖面吐起泡泡，莫名其妙的片段串联起来，拼凑出一点尚在迷雾里的图，史蒂夫话里多了些自己也没意识到的迫切：“抱歉打断你一下，娜塔莎。”

被叫出名字的红发女孩应声迎上史蒂夫的目光，并不显出惊讶，只是分神间飞快地瞪了不远处的威尔逊一眼。

史蒂夫紧接着的一连串问句像是漂浮着升空又碎裂开来的肥皂泡：“他是你们的朋友吗？是不是发生了什么？他……他现在还好吗？”

史蒂夫自己也不知道为什么胸腔里涌起细碎的、拉扯般的疼痛，也许是因为那双眼睛。那双漂亮得像极昼里的光或永夜里突然腾起的焰火般的眼睛，虽不如史蒂夫遇过的其他人那样能有许多复杂的情绪流淌其中，但正是那种单纯却不单调的空白使他显得与众不同，警惕地后撤半步时闪过一线单薄的锋利也并不伤人。

几乎令人窒息的沉默持续了一会儿，也许才三十秒，也许有十分钟。

娜塔莎再开口时吐息像在叹气：“詹姆斯·巴恩斯。”

“什么？”史蒂夫下意识问出口之后，才意识那是男孩的名字。詹姆斯·巴恩斯，他默念了一遍。名字的首音先要开口，向上提的嘴角轻易延展出一个微笑，而后合上嘴唇再分开，从牙关间泻出暧昧的尾音。詹姆斯，詹姆斯。

下一个问题没经思索：“学校里有人欺负他吗？”

娜塔莎挑起眉毛，女孩的眉头到眉尾是由深及浅的红，差一点就染到眼角。她直直地看了史蒂夫好一会儿，声音才轻飘飘地落成一句毫无来由的感叹：“你真的跟那群混蛋不一样，是吗？”

说完就不欲再待下去似的，多余的神情一收，娜塔莎站起身来，一旁已经从床上站起的威尔逊两三步走过去，作势就要出门。

“请等一等。”史蒂夫开口道，“如果需要帮助……我是说，有什么我可以帮忙的地方？”

娜塔莎和威尔逊已然走到门口，此刻背对着史蒂夫。威尔逊转回身来，神情并不轻松，但好歹不像来时般愁容：“如果可以，请你两小时之内别告诉其他人今天早上发生了什么——哪怕对方拦住你非要‘采访’你。”

看着史蒂夫的神色，威尔逊又开口：“现在还没到十点，如果你不介意，午饭前你可以就在这里休息一下，这是我和……詹姆斯的宿舍，但他不在这里住，所以不会有人进来，另一张床是他以前的。”他顿了顿，补充道，“给你添麻烦了。”

说话间娜塔莎的手已然握上里门把手，并没有转身，只是偏了偏脑袋，声音坠到地上：“谢谢你的好心——那请你帮帮忙，让你的电话快点响起来吧。”

吱呀。砰。

门打开又关上。

史蒂夫在突如其来的一室寂静里愣了片刻，动作滞涩地拿出手机，在社交平台的搜索栏里缓慢地键入了“詹姆斯·巴恩斯”。

****@stupidschool：**** 还没有人看到我们的可怜金发男主角吗？

 ** **@howdhoasdg：**** 会不会是躲到哪里哭去了。他不用社交网络的吗？

 ** **@anonymousuper：**** 万一是冬日威胁他要打击报复之类的？我觉得他做得出来。

****@Doroles310：**** 为什么你们总是喜欢看图编故事？你们没有自己的生活吗？

****@Doroles310 已被删除** **

****@冬日战士速报：** **

还没有人找到金发甜心吗？

最新进展：冬日逃课了。

****评论**** 356 ****转推**** 142 ****喜欢**** 987

****@HateWINTERSOLDIERclub**** ：我打赌他是去报复那个新生了。可怕。

****@冬日战士速报**** ：当然，冬日·逃课也能考年级第一·仗着老师睁只眼闭只眼·随意逃课霸凌新生也不会被惩罚·战士 可不会放过任何一个给新生下马威的机会。 转推于 ** **@HateWINTERSOLDIERclub****

****@dahiofhoia**** ：他真让我恶心。

史蒂夫慢吞吞地移到威尔逊所说的另一张床上。

单人床收拾得干净整洁，叠得整齐的被子和蓬松的枕头安静地放在床头。不像威尔逊素色的床单，这张床上的床品印着小鹿斑比，最出名的动画那一版，灵动的小鹿睁着圆圆的眼睛，像是下一秒就能从床单上扑出来。

史蒂夫盯着卡通的鹿看了几秒，思维控制不住地发散开去，从水汪汪的小鹿眼睛里看出了詹姆斯的痕迹——秋天的月亮一样，不那么耀目的明亮，却总有风和光的气息。

两小时前遇到过的一双眼睛，拢共不超过几分钟的眼神交汇，却平白地让他在短短小时内数次地回忆描摹起来。他隐约意识到这样下去是危险的，却又不确定危险从何而来，又要落到何处。

“嗡——”

被设置成震动的手机在裤子口袋里突兀地震颤起来，像是把半个身子踏入仙境的爱丽丝猛地拉回尘世。史蒂夫眼前的那抹灰绿兀地消散开去，再聚焦时依然是卡通动画里被拓印到床单上的无辜小动物。

史蒂夫掏出手机，屏幕上是一串陌生号码。

他心头一动，慌不择路地按下接听键后送到耳边：“喂？”

对面没答话，只有细听之下才能听到的均匀呼吸声。

室内太过安静，以致于史蒂夫害怕自己砰砰的有力心跳声会被智能设备的话筒捕捉进去。他几乎可以确认对面是谁，却又忍不住开口确认：“詹姆斯？——”终于有机会说出口而不是默念对方的名字，“詹姆斯·巴恩斯？”

呼吸声依然均匀。沉默也依旧在继续。

史蒂夫坐在床单上，左手无意识地握紧了床单，眼神不经意地向下瞥去才发现小鹿斑比被他收紧的拳揉皱成一团。他心念电转间福至心灵，脱口而出道：“巴基。我叫你巴基好吗？”

这话近乎无礼，还带着些不合时宜的亲昵。反应过来的史蒂夫像是有火烧过皮肤，英俊的脸在无人的房间红透了。还没等他开口道歉或撤回，对面忽然有了声音——

“好。”

虽然仅有过一面之缘，甚至连一个自我介绍都没有交换过，但史蒂夫莫名觉得对方身上有很多自体相悖的地方，像团拢着层雾的矛盾体。

比如大而圆的眼睛颇有几分无意识的孩子气，眼神却像走失在人潮汹涌处的过时之人；比如眼角处氤氲出柔和到近乎妩媚的弧度，眉毛却淡得有些寡薄；比如戴着口罩沉默寡言一副生人勿近的冷淡模样，说话时却就连一个单字都能听出语调黏连，再多说几句恐怕就要泄露出其实软得像沾了满满糖霜的草莓大福。

史蒂夫以为自己没听清，追问了一句：“你是说了好吗？”

对面沉默了两三秒，就在史蒂夫以为自己的莽撞冒犯到对方时，听筒里又响起声音：“是的，我说好。”

依然很短，却比方才更掷地有声。

“好的，巴基。”史蒂夫的嘴角往上提了片刻，直到笑肌险些僵疼，才想起这通电话可能的原意——

“抱歉，我自说自话太久了。你打电话来，是哪里不舒服吗？”

对面又等了几秒才开口，好在史蒂夫已经习惯对方总是滞后得像新闻转播时间差似的答话速度：“脚疼。”

声音有点小，史蒂夫没太听清楚，却听见了一个“疼”字的尾音，紧张得两只手握住手机，打开免提调到最大音量，不自觉间连自己的声音都放轻放缓了些：“你说什么？抱歉，可能是信号问题，我没太听清。你怎么了，在哪里？”

巴基这次没有等上好几秒，而是接着史蒂夫落下的尾音开了口：“你方便过来一下吗？”而后像是怕史蒂夫拒绝似的，紧跟着报出一串地址。

史蒂夫抄起书包就往门外冲：“我马上过来，巴基。”

——“等我。”

好在这个时候正在上课，史蒂夫狂奔出校门的一路上虽然感觉到有人在看他，但也没有谁能拦下他。一直到他气喘吁吁地在校门口坐进一辆出租报出地址，才后知后觉地意识到——这里不就是他租住的校外公寓楼底下？

不算高峰期的街区畅通无阻，本来也不算很远的距离，出租车飞快地把他带到了指定的位置。史蒂夫掏出钞票递给司机，头也不回地嚷了句“谢谢您不用找了”就冲下车，一眼就看见自己住的那栋公寓楼底下不远处一棵大树底下靠着树干坐着的人。

史蒂夫没停下奔跑的脚步，但远远地看过去才发觉对方裹在层层黑色布料底下的身体从侧面看过去竟出乎意料得薄——虽然对方的个子和自己不相上下，健身的痕迹也算明显，但和史蒂夫比起来到底还是瘦了些，尤其是因着坐下的姿势，短装下摆没能覆盖住的腰身，窄窄一圈被黑色内衫贴着，史蒂夫奔跑时的视野上下摆动，视野里成像的那人也因此颠簸。像羽毛似的纤薄，又像比羽毛还要轻盈，史蒂夫不自觉减慢了步伐，唯恐对方轻盈得乘着风就能飘走。

嗒嗒的脚步声也没吸引到巴基的注意力，直到史蒂夫喘着气走到他身边，年轻人高大的身躯投下一片阴影，靠着树干坐着的人才抬起头来，肚子处团着一件黑衣服，左手搭在其上，口罩还挂在脸上，也不说话，只是仰着脑袋看史蒂夫，脖颈上凸出一条不甚明显的筋。

史蒂夫还在调整呼吸，但他蹲下来，坐在巴基身边。后者仰视的上目线也随着移动，变成平视。

史蒂夫压下了喘气声，问道：“哪里疼？”

巴基抬起右手指了指左脚脚踝，眼神却没挪到相应的位置，只看着史蒂夫，仿佛史蒂夫的脸就是他疼痛的来源。口罩挡住口鼻，因而说话声更添几分模糊：“崴到脚。”

问什么就答什么，多余的话倒是一句没有。史蒂夫依言起身走到他脚踝边坐下，左脚踝包裹在长裤和马丁靴里，看不出任何端倪。

他不知道“你介意我看看吗”和“怎么突然扭到脚了”该先问哪一句，犹豫之下扭回身去，想说的话却再次走失在喉咙——

巴基双手抱着一只小黑猫，举到他自己眼前，一人一猫正在对视。

见史蒂夫转过身来，便单手抱着背，另一只手托住屁股，转了半圈还往前送了些给史蒂夫看。不足小臂长的黑猫通体深黑，毛发却亮泽柔顺，叫声弱弱的，喵呜喵呜地在巴基的托举里撒娇。

史蒂夫愣了片刻，才想起方才他肯定是将卧在巴基肚子上的黑猫错看成了一件黑衣服。

大概是看着史蒂夫没什么反应，巴基便将小猫又抱回自己怀里，让它乖乖趴下，右手一下一下地摸着它背上的毛。眼神垂下分给小黑猫几秒，就又抬起看向史蒂夫，带着点像是在和全世界较劲的执拗。

“很可爱。”

巴基轻轻地说。

史蒂夫怔了一秒才发现过来巴基是在说猫，他忙不迭地点头：“嗯，可爱。”

你比它更可爱。

后面的话在喉咙里转了个圈，还是吞回肚子里。说得太早容易让他像个变态。

巴基点了点头，像这才满意史蒂夫的反应似的，点头的频率和撸毛的一样。

见巴基不再纠缠于猫咪的话题，史蒂夫便指了指巴基的左脚踝，“我帮你看看？”

过了一两秒，巴基才点点头，把怀里的小猫咪调整到一个更安全的地方，还没等史蒂夫开口，自己伸手猛地把牛仔裤左裤管往上一扯——

如果不是史蒂夫一直看着巴基，就会错过他咬紧下唇的一瞬间表情。并没有一点声音，却咬得下唇泛白。

史蒂夫伸出手去轻轻地拍在巴基自己的手上，“会疼。”

后者在史蒂夫手伸过来之前就绷紧了手背，却仍然不退也不缩，任由史蒂夫轻得宛如挠痒痒的一拍落在手背上。

巴基便缩回手去。

史蒂夫将马丁靴本是用作装饰的鞋带干脆利落地全部扯下来，将鞋口扯到最开的程度，无不轻柔地将鞋脱下来，黑色裤管下面是一双干净崭新的白袜子。史蒂夫伸手将裤脚向上翻折几道，哪怕是被袜子包裹住，脚腕处肿起来的一大包也清晰可见。

史蒂夫抬头，正对上巴基的眼神。

“你要不要给你的——”史蒂夫不确定那个词应该是什么，“管家？打个电话，我手边没有冰，你现在要马上冰敷，如果可以去拍个X光以防万一最好。”

巴基没说话，只是看着他。

史蒂夫几乎想伸手挡住对方的视线，但到底没这么做，只是小声叹了口气，“不想让人知道？”

一秒，巴基点头。

史蒂夫又问：“那怎么给我打电话？不是给娜塔莎和威尔逊？”

巴基眼底一点疑惑的痕迹也没有，好像完全不奇怪仅仅一面之缘的史蒂夫是怎么知道自己朋友们的名字的，只是抬起右手摸了摸怀里的小猫：“你说让我打给你。”

“……嗯，我是说了。”话是他说的，号码也是他给的，巴基给他打电话倒是一点逻辑问题都没有。史蒂夫被甜蜜的烦恼裹住心脏，几乎想笑，又拿不准是否合适，只好问：“那你现在能站起来吗？”

巴基没答话也没点头，却在下一秒直接屈起双腿准备自己站起来——

“诶等等！——”史蒂夫看着他肿得高高的左脚踝眼皮直跳，慌忙凑过去把巴基的左边手臂搭在自己身上给他做人形拐杖，犹豫了几秒钟才伸出手小心翼翼地扣上对方的腰。

两个人第一次隔得这么近，身体间几乎没有距离。史蒂夫不用转头，在余光里看到巴基甚至朝他这边转过脸来。视线锁得牢牢，目光带着热意，眼神里像是浮沉着钩子，无需多余的神情就能把史蒂夫的心脏勾得七上八下，在心动里浮沉。

史蒂夫问他：“最近的医院也还要走两个街区，你现在想去哪？”

只要巴基有哪怕一个去处，他也不能先开口说“我可以带你回我家”。

巴基空着的右手往史蒂夫所在的那座公寓楼指了指。

史蒂夫的心跳忽然剧烈起来，像炎夏时节的急雨，来得措手不及，豆大的雨点打在胸腔里，震得几乎发疼。

“什么意思？”

史蒂夫听见自己问。

巴基扭头看了一眼那栋楼，又转回来看史蒂夫，像是不太理解似地开口：“我家。”

“什么？”

巴基沉默了两秒，忽然凑近了史蒂夫的耳朵，比方才的声音大了好几倍：“我家——”

巴基租住的公寓在史蒂夫楼上。

室内装潢简单却也一应俱全，布置出有模有样的温馨感。史蒂夫把巴基扶到他的小沙发上坐下，由于户型一致的缘故，就也没问，轻车熟路往厨房走。厨房里的小冰箱底下找到了冰块，史蒂夫拿出一块大小适中的，顺手抄起料理台上一块崭新的抹布包裹住。

回到客厅时巴基已经自己把裤脚往上多挽了几寸，白色的袜子也扯下来，露出瘦得分明的苍白脚踝和一看就疼的深红肿包。

“会有点疼，也会有点冰。”史蒂夫说着，拿着冰块靠上去，而巴基意料之外地并没有什么特别的反应。

史蒂夫尽量轻柔地冰敷着肿处，没抬头地忽然开口：“怎么伤的？”

巴基的声音里有一点点并不明显的颤抖，大概是来自伤处的冰凉与痛感，但几乎微不可查：“救猫。”

史蒂夫给他扩写：“猫卡在树上了，你去救它？”

“她。”巴基忽然道。

史蒂夫从善如流地改口：“救女士于危难之中，你真是个绅士。”

“她叫多萝丝。”巴基没理史蒂夫这句话，只是道，“你可以叫她多多。”

被叫做多多的小黑猫从巴基怀里窜出小脑袋，娇声娇气地喵一声，圆溜溜的眼睛在两人之间转了一圈，又乖乖缩回去，趴在巴基温暖的肚子上。

“我有个问题。”史蒂夫说。冰块将他的手心冰红，几乎失去感觉，于是他将冰放下，甩了甩手，顺便抬起头看向巴基的眼睛里。

巴基眨了眨眼。史蒂夫猜那是准许他问的意思。

史蒂夫尽量将措辞放得柔和礼貌：“如果你不介意，我想问问……我是说我没见过你摘口罩的样子，你、你，”史蒂夫舌头打了结，“为什么你总是戴着口罩？”

在巴基的沉默里史蒂夫慌忙地摆手找补：“如果你不想回答我完全理解，你——”

巴基没有回答。因为他直接伸手把口罩摘了下来。

与堪称英俊的眉眼和挺翘的鼻梁相对的，巴基有一个可爱的短短下巴，这毫不耽误他的好看，只是在俊朗之上多了几笔可爱的特质，因为窝在沙发里，下巴上那一道小沟也十分明显。从初见时就在史蒂夫脑海里勾画的面容终于完整的展露出来，像是跟他想象中完全不同，又像是一模一样。

距离他第一次遇见巴基还不到一天，而距离他猜测勾勒对方口罩下的长相也不过屈指可数的几小时，却好像是跋涉过好长一段风霜才以得见。虔诚的朝圣者一路风尘仆仆登上最后一级台阶得见庙宇中所供圣像时的心情是否与他相似，史蒂夫不得而知。他只知道这张脸在他眼里打上“完美”的烙印，不够浓密的眉毛也别有风情，因为有些短而显出稚气的下巴也锦上添花。

圣像褪去遮挡显出真容，是疲惫的旅者眉目鲜活的爱人。

露出了整张脸，巴基难得地显出几分不好意思的神色，人中上落了些闷在口罩里一上午的汗珠，一圈淡色的绒毛在阳光下染上金色。

“没有为什么。”这次没等史蒂夫追问，巴基自己说道，“因为我喜欢。”

摘下口罩的巴基像是解除了一层封印，眼神也亮起一些来，不再是像条无波的断流河。也许是被口罩闷过头，嘴唇嫣红却不干燥，泛着晶亮的湿润水光。

史蒂夫眼神落到巴基的嘴唇上，片刻后又移开，拿起已经搁在地板上有一会儿了的冰块，留下一滩水渍。他干脆换了坐姿的朝向，面向巴基，以便可以一边小心地继续用冰块敷着巴基的伤处，一边能直接看见巴基。

史蒂夫想了想，下结论似地道：“不止这个原因，巴基。”

巴基的表情空了一拍，继而眉梢压住眼角，没了口罩阻隔的声音清晰起来：“是的。”

“还有什么？”

巴基撇了撇唇角，像某只火极一时的玩偶猫似的。嘴巴张开又倏忽合上，像在犹豫。

史蒂夫看着他，内心像是闯进了奇妙世界。一开始他以为撞见一只漂亮却吓人的小刺猬，竖着尖刺不让任何人靠近，结果凑近了看才发现是只披着刺猬伪装的小狗，不经他同意靠近了要示威性地叫上几声，可一旦得到了小狗的信任，他就会窝在你脚边，朝你摊开暖烘烘的柔软肚皮。

结果这只小狗傻得要命，要笨手笨脚爬到树枝上去，救一只生来会爬树的猫。

史蒂夫盯着巴基看了一会儿，替他开口：“因为人使你害怕？（people scare you?）”

巴基的眼神落回史蒂夫眼里，嘴角边漾开一点比春夜更柔软的笑弧。

史蒂夫从巴基的反应里知道自己得到了比对方笑容更好的东西。

信任。

也许还有更多一点什么。

史蒂夫这次意识到自己的笑容有多明显了，但他乐在其中：“也许你会觉得我太突然了，巴基——”

出乎他意料之外的，巴基学会了抢答：“不会。”

史蒂夫愣了一秒，下意识从鼻腔里挤出一个疑问音：“嗯？”

“不会突然。”巴基慢慢地说，脸上的表情像是吹开了一片望不见尽头的绵绵花丛，“因为我喜欢。”

——咔哒。

钥匙开门的声音。

大门被猛地推开，门口站着大眼瞪小眼的娜塔莎和威尔逊。

****@冬日战士速报：** **

最新进展：有匿名人士投稿，冬兵的两个“好朋友”似乎比我们先找到金发甜心。

[附图] [附图]

****评论**** 229 ****转推**** 518 ****喜欢**** 1287

****@dhaosdf624**** ：如出一辙的凶神恶煞。我开始担心可怜新生了。

 ** **@whfoiaasd**** ：哇哦，瞧瞧餐厅那出把我们吓成什么样了，“好朋友”，这种称呼我们的暴力狂霸凌者冬日战士总可以接受了吧？

 ** **@stupidschool**** ：餐厅那出，哈，我可是记忆犹新。

被娜塔莎和山姆（现在他知道威尔逊的名字是山姆了）以“你下午还有课”为由赶出了巴基的公寓后，史蒂夫站在被关上的大门前揉了揉鼻子，确认自己听见了巴基在门后不甘的抗议声和娜塔莎“解释清楚前再见他我不介意把他手扭断”的威胁声里，踱着步子往下走了一楼，回到自己的房间里随便给自己做了顿午餐。

****会太快了吗？**** 他一口咬下半边自制三明治，一边在脑子里慢悠悠地转。他没经历过一见钟情这种听起来玄之又玄的感情，确切说来，在过去的人生中连正经恋爱都没有谈过一次。撇开体弱多病的小时候不谈，就是身体好起来之后也鲜少产生爱慕之情，即使那时周围的女孩们——甚至男孩们，也许对他有过想法，但史蒂夫确实对任何一位都没有逾越尊重的感情。

偏偏巴基不同。

不同到他们才认识不到七个小时，却熟悉而自然得仿佛有过七年甚至七十年的过往。

不同到他们才认识不到七个小时，他就想在巴基的客厅里向对方告白。

他把另外半边三明治也吃掉，洗了手，回房间换了身衣服。

如果换作这世上任何一个其他人，史蒂夫肯定会觉得这样的发展快到疯狂的地步。但一旦换成他和巴基，他竟挑不出半分违和——早上相识，中午相爱，晚上相偕陪伴着走完有始有终的一程。一生浓缩在一天里，把每一天都当作一生来过。

一点也不快。史蒂夫点点头，下定了结论。

这样想着，连脚步都轻快许多。收拾书包出门，嘴角扬起的弧度下不来。

他想要快点上完课，回来见巴基。

****@HateWINTERSOLDIERclub：** **

找不到金发小子的无聊下午，让我们继续复习WS的光荣事迹：有谁知道为什么有人投稿接送他上下学的豪车吗？

****@冬日战士速报：Spoiler Alert！——**** 因为他被有钱老男人包养。 转推于 ** **@HateWINTERSOLDIERclub****

课间休息总是闹哄哄的。要说正值青春期的男孩子们什么东西最多，除了身上日渐浓密的体毛之外，估计就得是无处安放还愈烧愈雄的八卦之魂。

史蒂夫坐在第一排看笔记本。下午刚到教室时，名叫莎伦·卡特的金发女孩向史蒂夫做了自我介绍，是他错过的第一周里选出的班长。负责任的新班长递来一本笔记的同时说这是寇森老师建议大家帮史蒂夫做的，不是谁的私人笔记，因此无需急着返还。

史蒂夫向她致谢，对方说不用在意，这也是班导师检查新生第一周学习态度的方式之一，女孩边摆手边走远。

笔记本上字体不一，记录的认真程度也不尽相同。但好在第一学期第一周的课程几乎没什么重要内容，无非是熟悉老师课本和自我介绍。史蒂夫不到二十分钟就浏览完，准备放进书包里。

多余的体温忽地凑近，放大的陌生面容出现在史蒂夫余光之中。

“嘿哥们，”男生自来熟似地撞了撞他的肩膀，史蒂夫不着痕迹地往反方向挪了些位置，就看到连名字都不知道的新同学将手机递到自己面前，屏幕上赫然是一张照片。陌生的同班同学刻意地向前探身，审视似地打量他的脸，声音里漂浮着不怀好意：“你是这个人没错吧？”

屏幕里的照片虽然模糊又失真，但被拍下的人他实在太熟悉不过——

那是今天早上他和巴基相撞的一刻。

史蒂夫的心沉下去，迅速转过脸去严肃地近乎审问：“这是谁拍的？”

“不是吧！？”男同学拇指点了点屏幕，照片消失，取而代之的是一个推特账户，三张照片整齐地排列在账户的推文之下。指头移到账户名称上去，男生夸张地叫起来，“冬日战士速报这个账户你居然不知道吗？”

****冬日战士**** ，那是谁？——巴基的别称吗？

史蒂夫扫了一眼这条推特里具有误导意味的文字和三张抓拍的他与巴基的照片。照片一看就是匆忙之下的远距离偷拍，没对上焦的照片画质模糊极了，根本看不出只露出一双眼睛的巴基“神情凶狠”。

“是什么很有名的账户吗？”史蒂夫皱眉，耐着性子补充了一句，“我不常使用社交平台。”

大概是早就有人伏在一旁听他们的对话，听到史蒂夫这么说竟纷纷挤上来：“当然很有名——巴基·巴恩斯aka冬日战士的名字你没听说过吗？”

直觉告诉史蒂夫这个别称并不是善意的喻指，因此他没将情绪藏起来，蔚蓝的眼睛里多了些显而易见的不满：“为什么要这么称呼他？”

议论声七嘴八舌起来：

“因为他不爱搭理人，装出一副对谁都冷漠的样子，跟他说次话像去冬天的西伯利亚渡劫。”

“虚伪。谁见过除了在课堂上其余什么时候都不摘口罩的学生？多装啊。”

“打起架来像不知道痛的机器人士兵……”

“——对对我也听学长说过，去年他刚上大一，在食堂里把同班同学揍进医院躺了一个月。”

“校园霸凌者！”

“……仗着自己有背景。”

史蒂夫抬手压下忽然围上来的人声，脸上明明白白地写着“被冒犯”。他直视着方才高声嚷出一句“霸凌”的同学：“这些消息你们都是从哪里听来的？”

对方显然因为这突如其来的一眼下意识瑟缩一瞬：“冬日战士速报的账户里都有……一千两百多条推，两个晚上就看完了。”

“所以都是来自一个不知是谁在背后操纵的账户放出的未经证实的‘爆料’。而你们不仅盲目轻信这种不知真假的、对特定某人的人身攻击与污蔑，还要添油加醋地大肆传播。”史蒂夫的眼神从身边的同学脸上一个个扫过去，生平第一次放任自己语气里的戾气滋长，“而 ** **你们**** 还称呼这个人为‘霸凌者’——学校真该以你们为骄傲是吧？”

“噢——”第一个坐到史蒂夫身边搭话的男生阴阳怪气地笑了两声，“瞧瞧这是谁，自封的正义使者本人？”

对方声音里的尖刻几乎刺耳。史蒂夫连一个眼神都欠奉，转而收拾起桌面上的课本。

怯怯的女声响起来：“大家只是说着玩玩而已，罗杰斯同学你也不必这么刻薄吧。”

史蒂夫将东西都装进书包，关上拉链后将书包背上肩膀：“我把这句话原封不动地还给你们。祝有朝一日你们的人生也被夸大、扭曲，被大众肆意嘲弄却被说成‘只是说着玩玩’时，也有人站在道德高地上对你们说‘不必这么刻薄’。”

“而现在，”他迈出一步，歪头示意被堵住的过道：“借过。”

* * *

****@冬日战士速报：** **

如果现在校园里还有冬日的追随者，友情提醒：他是被老男人玩屁股的同性恋。你们为他说话也捞不到什么好处的。

* * *

“上课第一天就逃课可不是什么好习惯。”巴基边说着，边单脚从厨房蹦出来，冰牛奶从他手里扔出，顺着抛物线的轨迹落进正坐在沙发上的史蒂夫怀里。

史蒂夫将牛奶放在茶几上，连忙起身要过去扶他，被巴基抬手拒绝。后者半蹦半挪地蹭过来，靠坐在沙发扶手上，翘起右脚给史蒂夫看已然消肿大半的脚踝，鼓起的弧度和红色都已不再明显，巴基甚至轻微地转了转脚腕，“不疼了。”

史蒂夫往旁边挪了一个座位，好让巴基从扶手上落进沙发，拍了拍自己的大腿，示意对方把左脚跷上来，巴基照做，窝着身子侧靠在沙发柔软的靠背上，左脚腕搁在史蒂夫结实的大腿上。

史蒂夫伸手摸了摸伤处，用眼神确认巴基的感觉。

巴基摇摇头，示意不疼。

史蒂夫的指腹轻柔地按上巴基的腕骨，“娜塔莎和山姆呢？”

“上课去了。”巴基声音放轻了些，语气温温的成不了一句责怪，“才不像你。”

史蒂夫低头专心致志揉着巴基的脚腕，好像世界上再没有任何一件事能让他分心。

巴基静静地看了史蒂夫几秒钟，像是拿他毫无办法地叹了口气。伸出手在低头垂眸的史蒂夫眼皮底下晃一晃，“你知道那个账号了是不是？”

史蒂夫应声抬起头来，像是被这一句裹着轻声叹息的问话一棒打在当头，眼神竟沾了点闪烁：“你知道？”

“开始的时候看过。”巴基取下口罩后似乎语言系统也优化升级，又或许只是因为信任史蒂夫所以不再讷言，“后来小娜帮我拉黑了这个账号，就没再看过了。”语气清淡得像不出阳的初冬。

史蒂夫的手不自觉沿着巴基的裤管向上爬，落在膝盖处的裤子褶皱上：“可那些都不是真的。”

“你怎么知道不是真的？”巴基反倒笑起来，声音清灵得像被吹动的风铃。过了立秋后的白昼一日短过一日，时针走过数字5，落日缓慢地现出形状，在天边涂抹着的淡红越过窗棂落在巴基的脸颊上，尚未完全褪去孩童痕迹的脸颊弧度圆润得宛如一声孩子气的奶嗝。

早上在陌生的宿舍里回忆着巴基的眼睛时不自觉溜出唇舌的那句自问再次在史蒂夫的脑海里回响起来。

——“怎么会有人舍得伤害你？”

“什么？”

被那双灰绿色的眼睛追问了一句，史蒂夫才意识到自己说出声来。

史蒂夫试探着握住巴基的手，回答对方之前的问题：“我就是知道。”

巴基的眼睛亮起来。分明是高一年级的学长，但这多出的一岁并没有在两人之间划出清晰的界限，反而此刻窝在沙发靠背上半抬起脸、满眼漾着光的巴基像得到渴望已久的玩具时的小朋友一般，简单易懂得毫不设防——使人竟会忍不住担心是否有乌云蛰伏在他年轻的命运背后，一不留神就探出头来。

史蒂夫感觉到对方回握的手指，一同而来的还有巴基的声音：“可你今天刚认识我。”

“请不要觉得我是疯了。”史蒂夫的拇指转了个向，捏了捏对方柔软的手心，“可我总觉得……我们 ** **应当**** 相识多年。”

“不会。”声音高高得飘起来，悠悠浮在空中的气球似的。是在否认史蒂夫的第一句话。

“不会。”巴基重复了一遍，向史蒂夫的方向凑近一点，再凑近一点。嫣红的嘴唇形状很漂亮，史蒂夫眼神不自觉地黏上去，上唇的曲线仿如海上起伏的波浪，裹挟着他涌进对方的怀里。

巴基的脚还搁在史蒂夫的大腿上，上半身却凑过来，伸出双臂将史蒂夫松松地拥进怀里。

——他身上竟还有一处矛盾。史蒂夫的手掌落在对方的背上时这么想着。

远远看着他像是少年伶仃随时准备怀揣一腔孤勇出逃，但靠近了才发现他总是准备着多么温热柔软的拥抱。

抱了一会儿，史蒂夫顾忌着对方现在的姿势扯疼韧带，转而松开，握住巴基的肩膀。

巴基的目光留恋地跟随住史蒂夫的眼眸。

两个人静静地对望了一会儿，倒是史蒂夫先开口：“我有个计算机系的同学。”

后面的话没说完，巴基倒是明白过来，咬着下唇露出一个状似无奈的微笑：“不用。我没关系。”

史蒂夫探过身去，额头抵住巴基的，鼻尖都快碰到一起。“他们都不懂。”史蒂夫喃喃着，“你比所有那些都好上太多。你、你是……”

话没说出口，脸却先染被落日染红，“是带来温暖和希望的爱神。”

“好高的评价。”巴基睁圆了眼，瞳孔边溢出点点星光般的笑意，“我怕我受之有——”

“愧”字没说完，史蒂夫的拇指凑上来，摁在巴基的嘴唇上。

于是巴基把这句不合对方心意的自我评价咽回肚子里。也不介意对方没有把手拿开，感受着史蒂夫指腹的温度，慢慢开口道：“那好吧。”眼神从对方的眼睛处下移，停在史蒂夫的嘴唇。

舌头伸出来一点，濡湿史蒂夫拇指上的一小块皮肤。男孩的指腹不算柔软，生着一层薄茧，有泥土和青草的味道。巴基不讨厌这个。他说：“那就当我是你的维纳斯。”

史蒂夫轻轻摇头，把手撤回去。从肩膀处下移，握在巴基的双臂上。

“维纳斯要断臂。”史蒂夫摩挲着巴基的上臂，像在读一本情诗般地吐息。

“——我不要你受苦。”

·

“倒数第二条。”托尼捧着手机，漫不经心地读出屏幕上的句子：“豪车接送是因为有老男人包养？”

史蒂夫窜出口的话比点燃的爆竹还快：“假的。”

“禁止家属抢答。”托尼转过脑袋看巴基，手指却飞快地在键盘上翻飞，打上“FAKE.SORRY.”，操作着 ** **@冬日战士速报**** 的原账户，按下转推键。

巴基点点头：“那是我们家管家。”

托尼吹了声口哨：“罗杰斯傍上了位小少爷。大新闻。”手指划拉了几下，在看见评论区后皱起眉来，“但他们说你自己说过你父亲去世了。”

娜塔莎看起来很不耐烦：“皮尔斯叔叔收养了詹姆斯。”

“皮尔斯？ ** **那个**** 皮尔斯……？”托尼挑眉做了个吃惊的表情，看见娜塔莎皱着眉重重点头后耸了耸肩膀，“怪不得每周都有不同的豪车。”他指尖噼噼啪啪打一通字，提出合理疑问，“但亚历山大·皮尔斯的维基主页上并没有这条。”

“我们的共同决定。”巴基咬了咬嘴唇，他不太适应人多的环境，虽然现在比起之前只是多了个托尼，但也让他早早地戴上了口罩，“我们以为很多信息不放在网上也许更好。”

托尼不以为然地点头，语气里是他一贯的随意，“也许更坏。”

“托尼。”史蒂夫警告他。

“好吧，最后一条——”托尼拖了长长的尾音，“在餐厅打架把同班同学打进医院住了一个月？”

托尼转向巴基面对着他，眼里闪着探究和期盼的光：“确实，这条甚至我们院也有耳闻。但我不得不说，漂亮小鹿仔遇神杀神遇鬼杀鬼的拳拳到肉？听起来辣透了。”

巴基无意识捏了捏自己的手指。

娜塔莎插进话来：“这个我来说。”她转脸和巴基交换了一个眼神，似乎是在向他确认；后者点头，于是红发女孩清了清嗓子，“大一下学期开学前詹姆斯出过车祸。”

紧挨着巴基坐着的史蒂夫伸出手去，把巴基被自己捏红的左手握进掌心。

“后来他就对疼痛不那么敏感。并且，恢复期带走了他的一部分情绪感知能力，但有时却带来剧烈的情绪波动。”娜塔莎表情严肃起来，“餐厅里是因为他听到那家伙在……侮辱 ** **我**** 。”后面的话女孩没说，却已然不言自明。

在无人接话的沉默里，巴基摊开没被史蒂夫握住的右手：“所以这条是真的，我没控制住脾气，打伤了人。”

“不要让我提醒你你自己左手骨裂养了一百天！”

“小娜。”巴基唤了声忽然暴躁起来的红发女孩的名字，“确实是我先动手的。”

“别吵架啦！”托尼打字如飞，“那我就这么说——‘Partly True. But let’s face the fact that he’s fucking HOT.’”说完最后一个音的同时也打完了这句话，托尼在史蒂夫无可奈何的警告声里利落地按下转推键。

托尼在沙发上伸了个懒腰：“这就是全部内容了？真难以想象，1200多条推里有800多条莫名其妙的小事，唯二两条重要指控，一条是彻头彻尾的造谣，另一条是事出有因。——这也值得专门开个账户翻来覆去地发推，当代大学生真是完了。”

巴基望过去的眼里倒满是清亮的诚恳：“谢谢你，托尼。”

“这种一点安全措施都没做的账户根本不值一提。”托尼摆了摆手，“但难道你一点都不想知道这账号的背后运营者是谁吗？我一秒钟就能搞定IP地址。”

史蒂夫严肃起来，尽管说出来的话并不十分成熟冷静：“我可以替你去揍它一顿。”

“不用。”巴基因着对方话里那个孩子气的“it”险些失笑，歪过头碰了碰史蒂夫的脑袋，唇角勾起来，语气四平八稳，“如果我想，我会自己去。”说着一顿，眼角弯起来，音调却危险地沉下去，“——我会揍死他们。”

托尼无声地做了个“哇哦”的口型。

史蒂夫看着巴基的表情，忽然红透了耳根，他动了动嘴唇，却没说出声。

“我替你说吧。”托尼朝巴基竖了竖拇指，言简意丰地点评道：“真辣。”

山姆突然开口：“我只是奇怪，干脆直接让史塔克封掉这个账户不可以吗？还要一条条地转推。”

巴基感受到握住自己手的史蒂夫忽然变得明显的力气，不动声色地挠了挠对方的手心：“账户下的话有真有假，我希望大家知道真相。”

听完这话的托尼五官皱起来，看上去是想发表一段感慨却最终作罢，继而低下头又开始鼓捣手机，同时嘴里念念有词：“好吧，那干脆就让我们把Hater狂欢的地方彻底变成粉丝账号——好了。”

他得意洋洋地把亮起的屏幕送到巴基眼皮底下，冬日战士速报的账户简介改成了一句话：

冬日战士非官方个人粉丝站。冬日战士本人和本账号最终解释权均归S.R.所有。

“史塔克！——”

****@冬日战士速报：** **

今天的Bucky也很可爱。

[附图]

@NataSlayYourselfBitch：Who the hell is Bucky?

@SamNotSingle：Who the hell is Bucky?

@CoffeeDoughnutRule：Who the hell...got it.

END


End file.
